Stockholm Syndrome
by RainaValentinexx
Summary: He knows she won't go by will, hell she doesn't even know who the guy is, so he goes to that extreme measure, widely known to be caused by obsession. He kidnaps her... But who would've thought she would gain such a bad case of Stockholm Syndrome?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Gaara and Hinata would end up together and life would be unicorns and rainbows.

Enjoy :) The more reviews I get, the faster I upload.

Stockholm Syndrome - (noun) stock•holm syn•drome; feelings of trust or affection felt in certain cases of kidnapping or hostage-taking by a victim toward a captor

Her pillow wasn't this warm.

Nor did it move up and down.

And it didn't breathe.

Hinata snapped her eyes open as she felt a muscular, bare chest underneath her. She quickly sat up in trembling fear for the red headed stranger.

"Who are you?!"

A rough hand was brought to his left eye as he rubbed his sleepiness away. Realization quickly slapped him in the face as he jumped up from the king sized bed.

He looked like a deer in headlights as he waved his arms in the air in denial, "I didn't have sex with your body!"

Hinata's eyes widened as she started to slowly back away from the tattooed boy.

"You had sex with me?! Oh my god. Who are you?!"

Gaara shook his head viciously, "No! No! I said I didn't have sex with you!"

"Then why are you shirtless?"

"Shirts just bring me down, but please, calm down, I can explain."

No, he can't.

"Then explain!

"..."

Cricket. Cricket.

"Okay, so I can't explain but please, calm down. I won't hurt you."

Hinata kept backing away until she felt her back hit the black wall.

Gaara just calmly kept inching himself closer to her. He stopped at a white drawer and pulled out a shirt. He slipped on the black v-neck and then started to walk towards Hinata again.

"Look, I put on a shirt. I-"

"Who are you? Wha- What am I wearing?"

"My name is Gaara. Those pajamas were lent by my sister, Temari."

"What am I doing here? How'd I get here? I don't even know you."

Gaara scratched his head as he stopped walking towards her, figuring it would only scare her more.

"I took you-"

Great way to start the sentence, Gaara.

Sarcasm intended by the way.

"You took me?...You kidnapped me?! Oh my god..", said Hinata as tears brimmed her eyes.

"Well... Yes, but let me reword that so I don't seem like a-"

"Kidnapper!"

Well, that is what he is.

"Yes, that.", he casually said as if it was the most routinely, normal thing on the planet.

"Somebody help me! Help!", screamed Hinata as she looked straight at the brown door.

Hinata looked at Gaara, the door, Gaaara, the door then back at the psychopath.

She took a big intake of breath as tears streamed down her face.

"No, no, no. Please don't cry. I hate to see you cry."

He began to walk towards her. To comfort her.

But Hinata had the completely wrong idea as she saw him outstretch his arms.

He wanted to hug her.

But she thought he was aiming to strangle her.

She quickly screamed out a fierce 'No!' and leapt unto the bed towards the door. Gaara calmly turned towards the door with one hand outstretched.

She was too young to die.

"Maybe she doesn't like hugs."

He walked over to his wall and put his forehead against it, slightly hitting it repeatedly.

So much for first impressions.

Hinata ran out of the large room, looking back to see if the red head was chasing her. Luckily, he wasn't.

She kept running but she didn't even know where she was running to. She had turned about seven times already and had entered different halls.

"Help! Is anybody there? Can anybody help me?! Please. Anybody call the police! Help!"

Hinata's body slammed into another body.

Ah.

Curse Newton's third law of motion.

The impact caused her to fall back on the smooth wood. She groaned as her back took most of the fall. She had her eyes shut, hoping it wasn't the maniac who she had met with before she opened her eyes.

She opened her almost white eyes to find a smiling, blonde girl holding out her hand towards her.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was goi-"

Hinata quickly got to her feet with the help of the unnamed girl and clung to her.

"Thank goodness you found me! Th-this psychopathic maniac kidnapped me and he was shirtless and I need your help. We have to call the police!"

Temari looked at the girl in pure confusion.

Psychopathic mani-

Oh.

Her brother is a psychopathic maniac.

That's right.

Yes, he was a psychopath. But a psychopath in love.

Which was way worse.

Temari pat the pitied girl's head, "Come on. Follow me. You must be starving."

"No, I'm alright. We should focus on calling for help."

A low grumble from her stomach betrayed Hinata. Temari laughed and led her through the halls.

"Sounds like you're hungry."

She led the paranoid bluenette to a large kitchen and opened a large refrigerator.

"Take whatever you'd like. And as much ever you'd like. You've been unconscious for two days."

Hinata nervously looked inside of the refrigerator.

"How...How come this is full of all my favorite foods?"

Temari scratched her neck.

How was she supposed to say 'My little brother is so crazy for you, he knows every aspect of your life. Enjoy the cinnamon buns' without her thinking she was just as crazy as her brother?

"Um, coincidence."

Not.

Hinata gulped and closed the suspicious refrigerator.

"I just lost my appetite."

"But you haven't eaten in-"

Temari's voice was cut off an obnoxious yawn.

"Good morning! Oh, you're finally up. I'm Naruto.", said a blonde haired boy in orange pajamas.

"Naruto, please tell her to eat. She doesn't want anything that's in the fridge."

"Huh? But I thought Gaara got Shino to stalk her when she went food sh-"

Temari slapped Naruto's head as she glared at him. Temari and Naruto began whispering in front of the bluenette.

"Naruto, be careful what you say! She already thinks he kidnapped her."

"But he did."

"But she doesn't know that."

"But.. She does."

"But just shut up before I slit your throat."

That escalated quickly.

Hinata would've been able to hear what they said if she wasn't so caught up in how handsome this 'Naruto' boy was. Her heartbeat began to skip a beat every now and then.

"Anyways, come on. I know just what you need.", said the blonde as he took out ramen ingredients.

"Do I smell ramen?", a chubby kid came in with markings on his face along with several other people.

"Oh, man, Temari's in the is troublesome."

"Somebody woke me up! How the hell am I supposed to recover the beauty sleep that was lost? Ugh, this is the worst day of my life."

"Stop being a drama queen. Someone woke me and Akamaru up. Who the hell was screaming this morning?"

Oh, that was Hinata running for her life.

No big deal.

"Shut up! Everybody just shut up and introduce themselves to Hinata."

"I'm Choji.", said the chubby boy as he poked his head into Naruto's pot of boiling ramen.

Naruto slapped Choji's hand away from his food, "Naruto!"

A pineapple headed boy lazily scratched his neck, "Shikamaru."

The boy with the red tattoos on his face spoke up, "I'm Kiba. Drama queen over here is Ino."

"H-hi. It's nice to meet you all... By any chance, do you any of you have a cellphone with service on you?"

Everyone nodded and Hinata let out a long awaited sigh of relief.

"Can I please use one?"

"For what?"

"To call the police on my kidnapper."

The room broke out in laughs and someone even laughed so hard, they gave Hinata a pat on the back.

"That was a good one, Hinata."

Come on, he's harmless.

"What's so funny?"

Oh, nothing.

Just that there was nobody who was going to help her.

Calling the police was futile since the Sabaku family was in charge of the police force.

Nobody in the house would defy Gaara's wishes.

That's crazy talk.

Remember back a few lines ago, when Gaara was labeled as 'harmless'?

Yeah, I lied.

He's a psychopathic maniac, what do you expect?

For example.) One time Hinata's ex-boyfriend called her a 'failure who would never amount to anything.' (Big mistake.)...

...right before he went missing.

Let's just say.. Well.. His body was never found again.

Hinata stared in confusion as everyone disregarded her question.

"I was kidnapped! I need to call for help. Why are-"

A raspy cough was heard behind Hinata, cutting her off from her sentence. Hinata cautiously turned around, already knowing who would be behind her.

Green met white.

"I've thought it over and I found a better way to rephrase my last sentence. I'm in love with you therefore I took you.", he said emphasizing on the word 'therefore'.

He said it as if it was his greatest achievement.

Stupid boy.

Hinata ran behind Temari much to Gaara's dismay and hurt, not that he showed it.

"That's him! That's the guy! He kidnapped me, and he just admitted it! Someone call the police."

"Nah."

"I think we're okay."

Hinata stared wide eyed at her new so called friends.

"But-"

"We all took a part in helping kidnapping you."

"Will you stay? Please?", asked the unnamed red head, almost as if was pleading.

Why was he asking her if she wanted to stay?

It's not like she had a choice.

Unless she wanted choice B to have her throat slit.

Kidding.

Gaara wouldn't do that. Well to others, yes. To his precious first love, no.

"Just calm down and we can explain everything," said the boy named Kiba.

There wasn't anything to be explained. She understood thoroughly what was going on.

They had taken her.

And they had no intentions of giving her back.

Hinata felt her head become lightweight and she already knew what was about to come.

And then, she did the thing she was best at.

Fainting.

Gaara sighed and walked over to Hinata. He picked her up bridal style, ready to bring her back to his bed.

Before he left the room, his sister gave him a soft pat on the back.

"You can try again later, Gaara."

Oh, trust me.

He will.

Even though Hinata currently hates her kidnapper, number one fanboy, the-creepy-yet-hot-guy-who-woke-up-under-her, who would've guessed her repugnance would soon turn into love?

Who would've thought she would soon develop a severe case of Stockholm syndrome?

Not me, and most definitely not her.


	2. Screwed

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Gaara and Hinata would end up together and life would be unicorns and rainbows.

Enjoy :) The more reviews I get, the faster I upload. Thanks for the reviews,favorites,follows, tumblr asks etc. I LOVE YOU GUYS YOU'RE ALL PERF KMS

Gaara should really find new ways on how to wake up Hinata.

He really should.

Because if he keeps just sliding into bed with the unconscious girl, of course she's going to scream at the top of her lungs, run to the nearest wall and then begin to throw-lightweight-furniture-which-she-thinks-will-magically-knock-his-toned-sex-god-body-unconscious-but-they-don't-unfortunately.

Hinata clutched the lamp in her trembling hands tighter, "Why did you kidnap me?"

The red headed criminal sighed and scratched his red locks, "Look, we can talk about this matter later. Let's go eat breakfast."

Hinata widened her almost-white eyes at the obvious lunatic, "Do you really expect me to be calm about my own kidnapping?"

Yes.

Yes, he does.

"Yes."

I told you.

Hinata opened and closed her mouth repeatedly, like a fish out of water.

"Put down the lamp," he stretched out his hand for her take, "Let's calmly go to the kitchen. Take my hand."

Hinata sent him her strongest glare. Quite frankly, if you really knew Hinata, you would know glares aren't her specialty.

And right now, Gaara found her attempt at a glare the cutest thing he had ever seen.

Gaara swiftly turned around to hide a forming blush on his face and mumbled out a, "Or not.."

He stopped at the wide door frame, still not facing his stolen possession, "Would you go eat breakfast if I ensured a walking distance between us?"

After one too many moments of silence, Gaara turned around to face her.

His eyes were met with a fidgeting Hinata who was slightly biting her lip.

The sight just made him want to kiss her even more..

But he doesn't want to add to the trauma he had already given her over the last two days.

Gaara went to a drawer and pulled out a large, seemingly expensive bag and placed it on the king sized bed.

He put his hands up in defeat and slowly walked backwards up against a wall, opposite of his obsession.

"W-what's in the bag?"

Severed heads of all her ex-boyfriends who have all gone missing.

Kidding.

THAT bag was hidden deep in a forest on the outskirts of a town far, far away.

Once again, kidding.

The police force can't prove anything.

"Toiletry supplies, I bought you some clothes I thought you might like, and all your necessities are in there. The bathroom is the last room in the hall on the left," he quickly left and closed the door.

Hinata cautiously picked up the bag and walked to the door. She slowly opened it and looked left and right and left again.

She speed walked to the designated room, and quickly ran in the large bathroom. She locked it, slammed the door and slid down the white door. She clutched the bag close to her chest and began to wipe away the free falling tears.

Her loud sobbing was interrupted by three soft knocks on the door. She let out a small gasp and covered her mouth.

"Hinata, are you weeping?"

Weeping?!

What kind of sixteen year old uses words like that anyways-

Oh, she almost forgot.

He's a psychopath.

"N-no!"

"Let me in."

Oh, so he can slit her throat for being a crybaby?

Assumptions. Assumptions.

"I'm fine. Please leave me alone."

Of course she's fine.

She's stuck in a mansion with an obsessed sociopath whom although has never actually spoken to her before the kidnapping, claims he's in love with her with knowing teens who are on the psychopath's side.

Just fine.

"Hinata, would you like me to leave?"

She would like to leave.

"Y-yes."

"Very well then."

Hinata heard his footsteps fading away and let out a heavy sigh of relief. She opened the large bag to find shampoo, conditioner, body soap, a towel, expensive brand clothing, shoes, an electrical toothbrush, toothpaste and... a iPhone!

What kind of a kidnapper would buy her a phone?

Nonetheless, such an expensive one.

She quickly turned it on, to find it already activated and clicked on the calling app.

She quickly dialed the police, strangely enough they picked up on the third ring.

"He-"

She quickly cut who-she-thought-was-the-operator off, "Please help me! I don't know where I am, I've been kidnapped by this lunatic and I-I need help! This guy is crazy! I think he has other people held captive because they refuse to help me. My kidnapper is literally insane!"

Ouch.

A raspy voice was heard on the other line, "Finish and come down to the kitchen. Oh and p.s, your phone can only connect with mine."

Damn it.

He hung up on her in slight frustration.

Why did she think he was crazy?

Besides the fact that he kidnapped her, refuses to let her go, stalked her for years because of "simple" admiration, and got rid of all the competition (permanently), he has not done anything to give her a reason to classify him as 'insane'.

Where did she that ludicrous idea from?

Gosh.

Hinata gaped at the phone in her trembling hands.

He had rigged the phone so she wouldn't be able to call anyone but him.

She was right.

He is insane.

She sighed and put the sabotaged phone back inside the bag.

She did her business and then quickly got dressed. She put everything back into the bag and then slung the bag over her shoulder.

She opened the door, obviously out of it. Her body collided with a hard surface.

And by 'hard surface' I mean Gaara's toned chest.

The impact caused her body to go crashing down. Luckily Gaara's arm slid under her back just in time to prevent a heavy fall.

He stoically balanced her trembling body and took the heavy bag off her shoulder.

Gaara turned around and began to walk off, "Your breakfast is in the 's no use in attempting to escape, you might as well enjoy your stay because it's going to be a long one."

Hinata gulped.

She was screwed.


	3. Omelette

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Gaara and Hinata would end up together and life would be unicorns and rainbows.

She wondered what they would do to her if they had caught her futilely attempting to get out again. Slide a blade across her pretty little throat perhaps? Or send a bullet through her already aching chest?

Who knows?

Hinata was not sticking around to find out. She was currently tip-toeing around the large mansion at three in the morning, hoping to find a way out.

The fool.

There was no way out. Well, for her anyways but she wouldn't allow herself to be so pessimistic.

Her body collided with a much more muscular one.

Today would most definitely be the day she would die.

Eh, nevermind.

She would allow herself to be so pessimistic.

She landed on the cold floor and opened her almost white orbs. A rough hand was outstretched towards her. She stared at the hand and the upper body parts it was attached to until she saw his face.

Gaara.

Fuck.

Hinata moved back in fear, "I-I..."

Gaara's lips slightly turned upwards, "What were you looking for?"

Hinata widened her eyes.

"I...was just l-looking for the kitchen."

Gaara nodded, "Take my hand. I'll lead you through the darkness."

Hinata cautiously took the stiff hand.

Why the hell was he so nervous?

She should be the nervous one.

She was the one holding hands with her obviously mentally unstable kidnapper. He was just holding hands with his obviously emotionally unstable victim.

Hinata had much better reason to be nervous with sweaty palms and a stiff hand, than he did.

He was probably leading her to her doom. Or the actual kitchen.

He turned on the lights of the kitchen and let go of her hand. He awkwardly pulled out a chair for her and gestured for her to sit down. Hinata meekly sat down and tried to suppress her paranoia as he set down kitchenware for two.

What would they have?

Severed limbs of his past victims? Or Macaroni and cheese?

Hinata desperately wished for the latter.

"What would you like? I'll make anything you want."

Hinata gulped, "Whatever you want.."

Gaara shook his head, "There's no need to be so considerate on my behalf."

Really, there isn't.

Considering the fact that he had been the one to kidnap her and lock her away and (unintentionally) permanently traumatizing her.

"M-make me whatever you think I would like," she stammered out as she glanced at the beige wall facing her.

Hinata gulped and stared at the knife that was set in front of her.

Maybe she should stab him.

She grabbed the knife and looked back towards the stove to see Gaara holding up a butcher knife as he sliced up her midnight snack.

She gulped, put the knife back in it's place and took a deep breath.

Maybe she shouldn't stab him after all.

His knife was oh so much bigger than hers.

She heard him continue to slice things on a cutter board. Every single impact the butcher knife made with the cutter board sent shivers down her spine.

She heard him place a pan of some sort onto the stove top. He sat down next to her seat and stared at his plate. He stole a few glances at Hinata here and there, thinking Hinata wouldn't notice.

But she did.

It was only making her more nervous.

She saw his teal eyes occasionally drift to the side and land on her from the corner of her eyes.

Damn it.

"I'm glad that you stopped trying to escape."

That's exactly what she was trying to do before she had run into him.

How ironic.

"But why are you awake?"

Hinata widened her eyes and fumbled with her spoon, "I couldn't sleep.."

"Why?"

"It's a big room and it's really unfamiliar to me," Hinata said attempting to hint at the fact she wanted to go home and sleep in her own bed.

Gaara widened his eyes for a millisecond, "I know what you're indirectly trying to say..."

No, he doesn't.

Don't get your hopes up, Hinata.

Hinata's face enlightened and she turned to face him.

He was letting her g-

"You want me to sleep next to you, tonight. Very well, then."

Hinata's draw dropped as a light tint of pink tinted his cheeks, "Actually, what I meant wa-"

Gaara shook his head and stood up and walked towards the stove, "Say no more. I'll be right next to the whole night."

But she doesn't even want to be in the same ten mile radius as you!

Psychopaths nowadays.

Hinata sighed and decided it would be best to stay quite. Hinata turned around to face the stove, "Gaara, I-"

He turned around to face her with a butcher knife in his hand.

He looked like an innocent five year old who had just woken up on Christmas.

With a butcher knife in his hand.

Gaara raised the area where his eyebrows should be, "Hm?"

Hinata violently shook her head, "N-nothing. Nothing at all."

Gaara nodded and continue with his terrifying yet innocent actions, "I thought you had lost your stutter months ago."

Well, if you were kidnapped by an extremely hot guy who (strangely enough) occasionally made your heart skip a beat who also happens to be a socially awkward psychopath, you'd stutter too.

Hinata scratched her blue locks of hair, "I-I guess it just came back."

He stayed silent as he just took her plate and returned it with her piping hot food.

Hinata took a couple whiffs of the warm cinnamon buns she hasn't noticed he too out, "That smells delicious."

"Don't."

Gaara took another plate and placed chopped up slices of most-likely-poisoned ingredients and placed them inside the stove. He opened the fridge and poured juice into a cup for Hinata.

Hinata squirmed in her seat as he placed her drink and three omelets in front of her, "Now you may eat. Enjoy. If you want more, all you have to do is ask."

Hinata nodded and began eating the surprisingly delicious (and not poisoned) food as she heard a loud cuss slip out of his lips.

"Shit..." He mumbled as he shook his fingers in he opposite direction.

Hinata quickly stood up to see his quickly reddening hand, "What happened?"

"Don't worry about it. It's just a little burn-"

Hinata rushed over to him and took ahold of his blistering hand, "That's not a 'little' burn!"

She subconsciously dragged a wide-eyed, shocked Gaara to the sink. She opened the sink and held his hand under the running water.

He simply stared at her with his mouth in a 'O' shape. His hand soon returned to its regular color, just slightly more calloused. She closed turned the knob and made eye contact with him.

"What?"

"That was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me."

Well, besides helping him stalk and eventually kidnap his first and only love.

Hinata gulped and turned her gaze from a shocked Gaara to the pan on the stove and back to the lunatic. She shut her eyes, grabbed the now empty pot and struck his face with all her might.

"What are you doing? That's still hot! You could get burned!" he had blocked it from coming in contact with his face.

He took the pan out of Hinata's still hands and dropped it into the sink. He analyzed her soft hands and found no damage. He sighed and pulled her into his chest.

"Don't scare me like that. The burning could have scarred you."

Hinata stood still in his arms. He wasn't phased! What? What was this? He clutched her limp body closer to his toned chest, taking advantage of the moment.

It was at that very moment that Hinata realized two very crucial things.

One. Gaara no Sabaku was indestructible.

Two. She would have to ask him for the omelette recipe in the court hearing.

That is...if she ever escaped.


	4. The mailman is an idiot

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Gaara and Hinata would end up together and life would be unicorns and rainbows.

There it was sitting right in front of her.

A black house phone with actual service that Hinata had found in the west corridor of her kidnapper's mansion. Her trembling fingers were placed on the one way ticket out of this quote on quote 'hellhole'. She took a big breath in and dialed the emergency tone.

She heard the emergency operator speak, "What is your emergency?"

She was about to explain about how this ridiculously hot psychopath whom had this fantasy that he was in love with her had kidnapped her and put her in a mansion where she got everything she asked for without trying to sound like she used a substance of the illegal kind.

And then she woke up.

Hinata stared at the soon to be fleeting green eyes that were staring at her. Gaara quickly moved back and he disgracefully fell beside Hinata's bed. He stood up and rubbed the back of his neck, "I wasn't watching you sleep."

He was totally watching her sleep.

Hinata sighed, already knowing the truth, "When can I go home?"

He stoically clicked his tongue, "Never."

Hinata dug her head in her pillow, "Can you please leave me to get ready for another miserable day of my miserable life?"

"You wouldn't be so miserable if you were in love with me," Gaara said as he left the room with a harsh slam of the door.

Hinata picked up her toiletries and went about on her morning routine. When she got dressed in the overly expensive clothes that her sex god of a kidnapper had bought her, Hinata went on her way downstairs and encountered Naruto. He high fived her, "Naruto, can you-"

"Not a chance," he said as he pitifully pat her head.

Hinata shrugged. It was worth a shot. She hadn't even been there for a week but it felt like an eternity had passed. Every day when she'd see Naruto, her preferred member of the house (not that she would ever admit because she didn't feel like getting her throat slit by a jealousy-stricken Gaara), she would ask him to help her escape.

She knew he was going to say no. She knew it all too well. BUT.. she couldn't help wanting to talk to the blonde idiot. She just had hope, that was all. It surely wasn't those blue orbs of his or that grin that he would give her when she asked for the impossible.

It certainly was not that. (If Gaara ever asks!)

She puffed her cheeks out at him, "But what if I told you that if you let me go, my family could buy you all the ramen you could eat?"

Naruto let out a husky laugh and locked Hinata in a nudgie, "Don't tempt menow! Gaara will have my head on a silver platter," Naruto's grin transformed into a tight line as his eyes darkened with slight fear, "Literally, he would severe off my head if I ever-"

"Well, well, well...don't you two look smug with each other," a bitter voice sounded behind Naruto's form.

Hinata and Naruto pulled away from each other. Hinata waved her hands in denial, "It's not what you think."

"Yeah! Yeah! I was just informing her of how...great you are! I'm just playing the role of wingman for you!"

"There's no need to lie to me," Naruto and Hinata simultaneously gulped and looking at eachother. Unfortunately, Gaara was one sharp bastard.

Gaara grit his teeth, "When's the goddamn wedding? I mean if Naruto lives long enough for it."

"Never! I'd never do that to you Gaara," Naruto hastily inquired as he felt his lifespan get shorter and shorter.

"Oh, I understand now..."

Hinata let out a sigh too early.

"...It's an elopement."

Hinata shook her head, "Naruto, leave me and Gaara alone. He and I need to talk."

The anime styled sweatdrop on Naruto's forehead disappeared as he rushed out the preoccupied hall and into another. Hinata glared at Gaara, "You have no reason to feel jealous. I'm n-n-not even yours!"

"I kidnapped you so technically you are mine," Gaara stoically replied, "Finders' keepers."

"You didn't find me so you don't get to keep me."

"I took you. I don't care if I have to play dirty in order to have you."

"I need to get out! I need to breathe in the fresh air!"

"There's plenty of windows in the mansion."

"They have bars on them! I need to see the sun!"

"Would you like different light bulbs installed?"

"I need to see the grass, the trees! The flowers!"

"Ino has a garden that you're free to use."

"Is the garden fenced, barred or have barbed wires?"

"...Technically-"

"I need to breathe the cold fall air air!"

"There's a highly advanced air conditioner in your suite."

Did this psycho ever give up?

Hinata sighed, "You can't keep me in here forever."

Oh, but he can.

"Besides, I have this...disease," a desperate Hinata mumbled.

"Disease? What disease?"

"I have outside...sunshine..air-rituousneos disease," Hinata gambled her life away.

"Outsidesunshineairrituousneos you say?"

Hinata rose an eyebrow, could he actually fall for this?

"Yeah! It's this fatal disease that I faint when I don't have enough time outside," she said while adding emphasis on the word 'fatal'.

"Is an hour efficient enough to prevent the symptoms?"

Hinata vigorously nodded with hope-filled eyes. Gaara nodded and crossed his arms over his chest, "Well, as soon as you finish your breakfas-"

The melodic door bell rang interrupting his sentence midway. Hinata smiled and locked arms with a shocked Gaara. Hinata gleefully strode up to the front door. She dispatched herself from the lovesick criminal and opened the door with wide eyes hoping that the recipient got the message, "Hello there!"

A post man held out a clipboard and a large package," Package for Mr. Sabaku."

Gaara took the large package deeper in the hellhole of a mansion, "Don't do anything you may regret dear."

Hinata thought she was rescued. That she was finally free of this lunatic. This man was supposed to be her one way ticket out of here.

If only the guy wasn't an idiot.

"How are you Ma'am?"

"Not well. I miss my family and friends."

"Why?"

"My boyfriend, the red head wearing the eyeliner, doesn't let me see them. I haven't seen them since he last took me here."

Wink wink.

"Ma'am, is there something wrong with your eye?"

"I have this disease in which I have a twitch when I don't go outside for long periods of time."

"Then go out! It's been lovely weather."

Hinata mouthed the words 'Help me' towards him. But unfortunately for her, not only was he an oblivious idiot but he also couldn't read lips.

Gaara soon returned as Hinata mentally began face palming herself. Gaara gracefully signed the paper on the clipboard and the man lowered his hat to Gaara, "Have a nice day. Oh, and you should really get that twitch checked out, Miss."

Gaara rose the area where his eyebrows would be if he had eyebrows at Hinata as he closed the door, "Since when do you have a twitch?"

"It's another symptom of Outsidesunshineairrituousneos. I need to get outside or I might just die. You wouldn't want me to die, would you?"

"I'll get you outside as soon as possible. Just wait right here. I'll go get our jackets. By the way, don't bother trying to escape through the front door. I already have it armed."

Aw shucks.

Hinata began repeatedly hitting her head off the front door as soon as Gaara disappeared upstairs. Gaara ran into an eavesdropping Shino and Kiba.

Shino rose his glasses up his nose, "Outsidesunshineairrituousneos?"

"It's a disease that she needs to be outside or she'll die. She says it's fatal," Gaara said as he attempted to defend Hinata.

Shino stoically whispered, "I don't think the doctor that diagnosed her with that 'disease' actually went to medical school."

Gaara walked away from his unsupportive friends in slight anger, "Gaara."

"What is it, Kiba?"

"You do know that that is not a real disease, right? That she lied to you."

Pieces of wall fell to the marbled floor as Gaara's fist had been introduced to the wall. He shook off his knuckles and continued walking, "I am not an imbecile."

Kiba and Shino looked at each other and Kiba shrugged, "Love does that to people."

Naruto walked down the stairs as Gaara walked up surrounded by a murderous aura. Gaara's unforgiving knuckles connected with Naruto's jaw. Naruto placed his hand on his jaw, "What was that for?"

"You know exactly what that was for," Gaara stated as he glared at ramen-addict, "You are not to touch Hinata. Don't touch her, don't look at her, hell! Don't even think about her! Have I made myself clear?"

Naruto nodded as the deranged psychopath left the staircase. He let out a sigh of relief but his eyebrows knitted together when a constant thudding in the background had been acknowledged, "What's that sound?"

It was the sound of an eavesdropping Hinata hitting her head off the front door.


End file.
